Which World Is It Anyway?
by John Locke
Summary: Yet another Whose Linefic, yes, its been done before, but Now I'm doing one. Many laughs enstore when Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings characters are mixed and having fun together


**A/N Yes yes, I am doing another one of those Whose Line fics, but I promise, all of it is my original crazy thoughts. This fic will have both Lord of the Rings characters and Harry Potter characters. Heh. Just so you know, some of the characters maybe a wee bit OOC….  
  
Which World Is It Anyway?**  
  
"Welcome to the newest spin off of Whose Line Is It Anyway… Our Guests today are, Mr. Know-It-tall Albus Dumbledore! You can fry a whole oliphant in the grease, Severus Snape! The magical, the mystical, the one you can't get rid of, Gandalf the White! And last but not least, I don't get it because I'm blonde, Legolas Greenleaf!"  
  
There was an overwhelming amount of applause for Legolas, which he, being an elf, soaked up like a sponge.  
  
"I'm your host, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and lets get on with the show!"  
  
Aragorn sat down behind the desk and picked up the cards. "If you've never seen the show, which you haven't because its new… it goes down like this." Aragorn gets interrupted. "Trying to be ghetto now are we?" asked an amused Legolas. "Oh shut up you. I award the points, based on performance, but the points don't matter, kinda like going to the buffet and waiting behind hobbit. There's just no point to it, so you might as well just go home." There were some offended snorts from the hobbit portion of the audience, but there was one higher pitched giggle that was stifled. "That comment was making fun of us Pip, keep your trap shut."  
  
"Ok, onto our first game, super heroes! For all contestants. Starting us off tonight will be Severus. We need an unusual super hero name for Severus." random names came flying forth, "ok then, Under-paid-McDonalds-worker-man. We also need a crisis for Under-paid-McDonalds-worker-man." Again, there were many suggestions, most of them unrelated to Severus' superhero character. "Ha ha ok then, no more grease to fry the food in. Ready? Go!"   
  
Severus was rushing about the stage, as if making fast food. "Alright already! I know you bloody want your food hold on. They definitely don't pay me enough to be around this toxic waste for twenty hours a night." Walking to the opposite side of the stage he picked up a 'bottle'. "Wait! There's no grease left to fry the food! Oh where are my super friends?" On cue, Gandalf stepped out onto the stage. "Oh thank heavens you're here… Rabid fan-girl!" Sighing heavily Gandalf ran over to Severus. **"OH MY VALAR! IT'S HIM IT'S REALLY HIM!"** he squealed. "Oh for goodness sakes Rabid fan-girl, I need help!"   
  
Gandalf stopped petting Severus' arms long enough to see Legolas step out onto the stage. "Don't worry," he flipped his hair, "I am here!" **"AHHH LOOK IT'S DR. VAIN! HOW PRETTY!!!** We need grease ASAP and with you're prettiness **I KNOW** we can get some!!!" Gandalf said rushing Legolas. "Why of course I can get some, I can get anything." Legolas walked over to Severus. "Oh, why don't you just use that." Legoals said distastefully, pointing at Severus' head. "I'm definitely not paid enough for this." Severus scowled. Before anyone could say anything Albus came onto the stage. "Hey, what be up homies?" "Look! It's Ghetto Jesus!" Legolas cried out. "He sure needs a make over… He doesn't go well with my outfit." Albus walked over to Severus. "my offspring, yo, all you gotta do is use your head. Literally, seeing as my father, the one and only," Albus gave a peace sign, which everybody laughed at because it was so out of place, "has so gratefully given to you dawg. Aight? Now I'm outtie like a bellybutton. Remember, Jesus is my homeboy!" Albus limped off the stage. "That is you, you twit" Severus scoffed.  
  
"I can see it in the water… that my picture needs to be taken! Use the force!" Legolas said as he leapt off the stage. "Good riddance little bastard…" Severus said rolling his eyes. "Oh my god! I can't believe I have to leave! Use what Jesus dude said! I have to go after Dr. Vain! Bye Sevvie!" Gandalf shrieked shrilly as he ran after Legolas. "ANother crisis adverted. Maybe now I can get some free food, or maybe not after having to fry it in this grease." Severus said touching his hair.   
  
Applause applause.. Etc. "One thousand points to 'Sevvie' for poking fun at himself, you others get nothing because I said so. Now its time to play another game! Song titles! All four of you get down here, and stop pouting." Aragorn said to the other three, ho were disappointed because they got no points. "Ok Legolas, you are a pregnant girl," Many objections to that, "and Albus you are her doctor, but the setting is an abortion clinic. Alright, start whenever." A few minutes later after the gaping mouths and glares from Legolas Aragorn pushed the buzzer. "GO ALREADY" Shaking his head Albus stepped forward.   
  
"Waiting?" He asked to Legolas.  
  
"Yeah" He said moving to look like he was pregnant.   
  
"Feel Like Making Love?" Albus asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Legolas shrugged, Albus laughed and shook his head again walking back to the step so Gandalf could step forward.  
  
"Hair!" Gandalf said excitedly and pointed to Legolas crotch [A/N a.k.a baby's head lmao]  
  
"Baby Boy?!?" Legolas cried loudly.  
  
"No sex" Gandalf replied, pretending to hold a baby. Legolas snorted and was buzzed out by Aragorn. Severus stepped into Legolas' place, but Shrugged and jumped into Gandalf's arms like he was the baby.   
  
"Safe Place" Severus said as he snuggled against Gandalf's chest.  
  
"When You're Good to Mama" Gandalf said dropping Severus to the floor.  
  
Rubbing his ass Severus stood up. 'Feed Me."  
  
Gandalf extended his arm like he was holding something to Severus, "Sucker?"   
  
Severus tried to take 'it', but 'fought' Gandalf for it, "Let Go!"  
  
"Stick 'Em Up!" Gandalf said turning the sucker into a gun.  
  
"She Hates Me!" Severus shouted, pretending to cry.   
  
The game ended when Aragorn laid his head on the desk, his shoulders shaking with loud laughter. He buzzed the buzzer and sat up wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Five hundred points to everyone and an extra thousand to Severus and Gandalf."   
  
**A/N Please tell me what you think. This is the first plea I'm giving in a while…. I just want to know if its funny or not.** **And all the songs _are_ real **


End file.
